harry potter story test
by DIGGER5292
Summary: This is the start of a harry potter story I had the idea for.


**The Day Harry Lost It.**

Harry's day had been hell Draco had been annoying him all week. He had late homework, Dumbledore was still avoiding him and his friends had things they were doing Herminie was studying and Ron was at practise. Harry felt alone, angry and close to breaking point for the last 4 years in Hogwarts harry had been pushing down his anger and annoyance or fighting for his life and had no time to even worry about that kind of thing, but right now on this day that had been pushing him the edge he had time to think and think he did and once he started he could not stop. It was now 4:00pm and harry was walking down to potions class and if it was almost any over day he might be think about what they would be doing but he was not, he was think and hoping that Snape did not say anything that end up put him over the edge. Harry was now sitting in his seat in class weighting for class to start so it could end but the moment Snape walk through the door harry know that this lesson would end one of two ways. one is that he just about gets through the lesson and then go to the room of retirement to blow something up or the other not so favourable outcome in which Snape say something that puts harry over the edge and depending what it is said to put him past his limit will change what ends up happening. It was 10 mins into the lesson and just like most lesson Snape came in doing the register and sneering when he read Harrys name and then like in 99% of his lesson he said what we would be making then put the list of ingredeance and step by step guide through the potion, and like most lesson of the first 5-6 mins of the lesson he left Harry alone and if he had not been in such a bad mood he might have joked that Snape used the time to think up new insults to use on him and which he had said before one of the ones harry like most was when Snape said he was a blithering blabbering baboon with bickering bunch of backwater friends, but back in class Harry was working away on his potion when out the corner of his eye he saw Snape slowly striding over to his table Snape took one look at his potion not even asking what point he was at,

Then Snape turned to face him and said...

For Snape the lesson even if only a few mins in was ok and he had just thought of the best thing to make it better he slowly started making his way to potters table where he look distracted, Snape look at potters potion by the looks of it where going well but he did not care so he looked away from the potion and at potter as Snape looked into potters eye he saw anger, pain, hope, fear and disappear and then he said.

"I hope you can do half as well as your useless father who made a powerful love potion to make Lilly date and go on to have you".

The moment the words left his mouth he could tell there was something up potter had yet to react and because he was looking harries eyes he saw the change in potters them, what happened over the next couple days would send shock waves through the magical Briton. When harry did react it was not how Snape though he would, when harry replied he did not shout and scream at Snape, he said in a quiet voice.

"I would like to leave this room be for I do something I won't regret later."

This sent shiver down Snaps spine it's not what he said it's that he said it with no emotion at all but What truly go to Snape was that harries alumnus green eyes were burning with barely contend hell fire, for the first time ever Snape did as potter asked and as potter walk out the room he got the feeling that he had just saved his own life and dammed someone to a painful death.

After harry got out of that room there was not ever much on his mind but hate and harry thinking I need it find somewhere it cool down before I kill someone, so as harry started walking down the hallway he then went down a hidden passage way that took him to the shrieking shake and then on to Hogsmead once he was out of the schools ward's.

Harry did something he was not meant to learn for the next 2 years but he had been doing it from when he was 7 at the time harry could not think of the name but it's basically teleporting like the muggles call it the way he had found he could do it was one time when he was 7, Dugly and some of his friends where playing harry hunting and had trapped him in a dead end just before they came round the bend he closed his eyes and wished he was away from them and when he opened his eyes he was on the top of the school building, knowing he did it once he tried to do it some more but it took some time but after his third of four time doing it could go anywhere he could think of a clear image of the place he didn't even think the Dumbledore knew he could do it harry called a dark cloke to him and then the named came to him it was Apparation which he then did to knocturnally.

It maybe not be the nicest places but it had it uses or it would not be there and right now it was just what harry need a place where finding a dead man was every day so here harry was sit in a bar in knocturnally drinking firewhiskey here in knocturnally if you had the money for it they did not care it you where underage or should be at school at the time but in this bar is where the story really begins harry was sit at the bar on his second bottle of firewhiskey harry had never been able to get drunk he had tried to when he was younger he had drunk 3-4 of the stoniest spirit he could find and he had not got drunk not even magic liqueur could get him drunk so he took the bottle and went and sat in the back of the bar but what he did not see as who was already siting there till they said

"What's little harry doing in big bad knocturnally all on his lonesome drinking firewhiskey no less"

when harry look up it end up being no less than Bellatrix at see her his face brock out into a shit eating smile that crackled his face in half and he said

"Bella just the kind of person I am looking for."

He could tell that she did not expect that she would get that reaction, Bellatrix replied in a husky

"What could little harry want a person like me in a place like this on his second bottle of firewhiskey."

To which Harry said

"As much as that would be nice in need the over side of your expertise in need someone to take my anger out on?"

The amount maniacal glee in her eyes and her smile made Harry's look like a small boy smiling. Then she said "well little harry I'll take you to someone to have a play with."

So then Harry and Bellatrix's walk out into the knocturn ally, they headed into the darkest parts of knocturn ally.

"I like it feels like home." Harry said

"Why's that harry I would think the golden boy even a pissed off one be off put by this place?" questioned Bellatrix's

Harry thought about what to tell her because he had not meant to say that out load but then how would believe her if she did tell anyone so he replied.

"There is a lot I hide from people even Dumbledore does not know what I am really like, from a young age I have had to act differently to how I think to survive and when I came in to the magical world they wanted a hero so I become the hero I have not had much time to think about my life because from the time I started I was putting on a face for the people around me or I fighting for my life it was not in till this week where I was left alone piss off at the world that I started to think about my life and it dawn on me after a comment Snape made in my potion class, my life as a hero had been shit I have had to fight for the last three year ageist god know what in the thought to be safest place in magical Briton and when I thought that I could not keep up the mask of the clueless hero because i act how i do to survive and i'm more likly to if i start acting like myself."

"Well that a lot to take in so what the real harry potter like." Bellatrix's asked

Harry replied with smile "Dark, Twisted, Evil, powerful, good actor and skilled even if I was acting I still did not completely hide my real self, will people think I was in bed or off doing homework I was real in a room of requirements where if you need a place to train but have no time it will make it so time run slower in the room."

Bella got a look on her face that said What the Fuck

Then she smiled as the impaction of what Harry said.

"I would love to meet the real harry potter."

He replied, "I think you are going to like my other side."

After this quick exchange they then walk on deeper in the darkness of nocturnally.

when they fimail got to where bella was taking harry there was a large group of people standing round an fight betting on who was going to win harry atentin was dawn away from it by bella saying.

"Here we are the best place take out some stress and make some money if you want."

"what do you mean make some money?" harry asked in intrest.

bella replied "well you can be on the fight and depending on how meny fights you had and how old you are the odd agenst you go up and there for the amount of money someone could win if that person won so in your case you are an inderage wizard and this is you first time fighting so you odd would be like 2/20 so if i put on galon on you win i would get which we then split the 20

Harry ask to comform if you where to bet 500 galons on me and i win you would get 20,000 back and split it with me but odd might changes the odds you have they could be higher or lower but there still going to be good."

bella said "yea you got it so do you want to fight."

Harry asked "Where do i sign up."


End file.
